


A Questionable Ensemble

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Fright Night stage show, Leather, Leather Trousers, M/M, Magician's Assistant Charley, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Charley.” Peter wheedled. Charley hated when Peter wheedled.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Questionable Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com) for the prompt "not wearing that."

“No.”

“ _Charley_ ,” Peter wheedled. Charley hated when Peter wheedled. It was all puppy dog eyes and pouty lower lip and occasionally promises of backstage blow jobs.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Why not?”

“For one thing, they don’t fit. They’re too tight.”

“Leather pants. _Leather_.” Peter scoffed. “They’re supposed to be tight.”

“You can _see_ the outline of my junk.” Charley’s voice dropped to a hissed whisper.

“Gay club, Charley,” Peter reminded him. “And you’re my lovely assistant. Gotta show off the goods!”

“And the collar! What’s with the collar?”

“It’s two fold,” Peter said, hoisting the heavy ring of leather. “One, it has ID.” He wrapped it around Charley’s neck, snapped it closed, watched the nervous bob of Adam’s apple, then flicked the silver tags. They jingled like wind chimes. “Property of Peter S. Vincent. If found, please return…”

“And two?”

“Two… You look,” Peter said, slowly enunciating each word, “really fucking hot in it. Hot gets us more tips, Charley-boy. And we’re in the market for a stake gun upgrade. So keep the collar, slap those pants on.” Peter punctuated that with a slap to Charley’s ass. “And get on stage.” 


End file.
